


Bond's Retirement Plan

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [17]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bond's retirement plan, Gen, Headcanon, Retired Bond, pun warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: He’s not entirely sure how it happened. He thinks it had been Felix’s idea of a joke, originally. A late night of drinking, ideas for a name scrawled on a bar napkin. What they would do if they ever gave up the spy game for good.
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Bond's Retirement Plan

**Author's Note:**

> A precursor (already posted on Tumblr) to a fic which will be posted very soon.

He’s not entirely sure how it happened. He thinks it had been Felix’s idea of a joke, originally. A late night of drinking, ideas for a name scrawled on a bar napkin. What they would do if they ever gave up the spy game for good.

When he’d driven off into the sunrise with Madeleine Swann, the idea had come back to him. After he delivered her safely back to her clinic in Austria, he gave Felix a call and told him Operation: Retirement Plan was going ahead. Felix, six months out of the CIA and bored to tears, was ready for him when he landed in McCarran Airport.

Armed with a list of potential real estate options, a business plan, and a name, they got to work. Doing the run-down old building up themselves took time, and effort, but neither man was willing to sit back and let a work crew do the heavy lifting for them. Even with Bond’s bum shoulder and Felix’s dodgy knees, they made it work. Bond even took up woodcarving so that he could do the doors himself. It took them months, but they had nothing but time. 

When  _ Martini on the Bounty _ , the hottest new tiki bar in Las Vegas, opened its doors, it became an overnight success. With Bond behind the bar and Felix in the office, theirs was a business partnership made in Montenegro. His was a solitary life, but a happy one. He’d left behind his chance for love when he’d decided that  _ living _ was more important than Queen & country. 

Everything was going swimmingly, until the day Q walked through the bar door...


End file.
